


纲吉继承彭格列后

by CY_XS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CY_XS/pseuds/CY_XS
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Everyone
Kudos: 5





	纲吉继承彭格列后

当纲吉继承彭格列后

第一年

午餐时间，大家（除了云雀和骸）集中在餐厅一起吃饭，起因是蓝波打翻了一盘蛋挞，酥脆的橙黄色甜点划过一到优美的弧线精准拍碎在对面的狱寺脸上，暴起的狱寺带倒了椅子，椅背以一个微妙的角度勾住了旁边一平的辫子，带着她向下倒去。被吓到的一平下意识一个后空翻使出了饺子拳，正中猝不及防的正在喝汤的山本，控制不住寄几的山本一扬手，泼了蓝波和纲吉一脸芝士浓汤。

场面一度十分混乱，守护者们大打出手，了平见状大喊一声“极限！”一个冲刺加入战场。

纲吉和正好经过闻声赶来的财政部部长抱作一团，瑟瑟发抖。

“别打啦，狱寺君……啊蓝波那个不可以扔！大哥啊啊啊啊！一平小心那个碗………”

弱小，可怜，又无助jpg.

Reborn早就一个后空翻远离了战场，看着快要嘤地哭出来的蠢徒弟，手中列恩变成的枪咔嗒了一下。

“嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷Reborn——！！！拼死阻止大家打架！！！！”

第一年，如此核谐美好。

第三年

这天纲吉看意大利语看到眼花，趁着自家魔鬼教师有事不在，出了办公室打算四处转转。

突然，神色一凛，眼前出现一名热带水果系男子。

“骸？？”

“kufufufufufu……只是有些无聊出来散心而已，不要用奇怪的眼神看我。”

“啊，嗯……那我就先……”纲吉吞吞吐吐，假装自己没有看见骸手里缺了只耳朵的巧克力小熊。

熊熊那么可爱为什么要吃它呢（bu）

然而他还没有说完，就听到一串清脆的琴声，灵动雀跃，如珠落玉盘。

纲吉僵在原地脖子一卡一卡转过头，黑发黑眸带着古典韵味的美人缓缓走来，一步步仿佛踏在纲吉的心上，震得他狠不能当场去世。

“六道骸。”眼神凌厉，一字一顿。

“哦呀哦呀，小麻雀。”异瞳微眯，低沉性感。

下一秒两人同时朝对方冲去，撞破墙壁一路火花四射乒铃乓啷咣当咣当轰隆隆隆，徒留纲吉一人收回尔康手原地去世。

真是凄（xi）凄（wen）惨（le）惨（jian）呢，可怜的纲吉君。

第五年

又一个通宵，纲吉终于从文件中抬起头，迟缓地抬手端起完全冷却了的咖啡一饮而尽。

当他盖上笔帽准备回房间补会觉时，在门口捡到了一只眼看快不行了的财政部部长。看着这位英年早秃的部长，纲吉沉默了一下，拍拍他肩。

“我懂，我明白。这次又是谁和谁打起来了？隼人和阿武？骸昨天刚外派出去应该不是他，恭弥好像一大早就去迪诺师兄那边了……”

财政部长虚弱地摇头，张嘴像是想说些什么而纲吉沉浸在自己的思绪里。

“难道是了平大哥？不应该呀……”

“不，不是，boss……”财政部长挣扎着说:“Varia的账单已经寄过来了……说xanxus大人又拆了一次他们总部……boss？boss您冷静一点！！！”

“呵呵呵……”纲吉笑了，蓬松的头发为面部打上一层阴影。他笑了会，抬头和颜悦色对财政部长说:“我很冷静，没关系，这账单呢我们就不用报销了，直接给他们寄材料过去吧。告诉他们，既然有本事拆，就让他们自·己·建·好。”

据说第二天Varia派人前来交涉，友善而亲切的问候响彻彭格列。

“Voi——！！小鬼你是什么意思啊？！”

然后被干脆利落暴力镇压（虽然后来还是报销了，不过不知道纲吉采用的什么措施，从那以后Varia总部的耐久度大大提高了呢）

越来越厉害（黑化）了啊（感慨）

第七年

休息室里弥漫着香气。

上好的红茶在开水的怀抱中慢慢舒展身躯，将一汪茶水晕染出漂亮的橙红色，拂开飘荡的茶叶轻抿，微苦的清香便占据了所有感官。纲吉放下茶盏轻轻呼出一口气。

“巴吉尔的茶艺又进步了啊……”顿了一下，皱着眉侧耳像是在听什么声音:“巴吉尔在这里等我一下哦，稍微有点事要处理，马上就回来。”

“轰！！”这下连茶几都震了震，纲吉温柔的朝巴吉尔笑了笑，拉门点火一气呵成。

茶色头发的青年有些无奈的点了点头，为被逮住的守护者大人们默哀。

2分钟后，进出的人们见怪不怪淡定非常的路过奇形怪状的冰雕，财政部长迅速嗑了一把速效救心丸，动作熟练的让人心疼。

纲吉:都住手不然罚去打扫厕所！零地点突破·初代版！！！

第十年

天清气朗，阳光明媚。在和风煦煦的下午，没有什么事比倚在花园的躺椅上，抿一口冰镇果汁来得惬意的了，更别说还能欣赏一旁正在上演的彭格列守护者对西蒙守护者大乱斗，场上飞沙走石，电闪雷鸣，火光四射，可谓是精彩非常。

“纲君……我们就这样躺着真的好吗？”吸溜果汁。

“嗯？有什么关系呢，反正砸了什么他们都得负责原样还原回去，这种免费的战斗场面不看白不看。”咬一口小蛋糕。

“唔，说的也是……哇这个曲奇好好吃！”嚼嚼嚼。

“炎真喜欢的话，回去的时候我让巴吉尔装一些你带走吃吧。”

“那就麻烦纲君了，这个味道真的太好吃了！”

于是守护者们打着打着，回头看见认真吃点心喝果汁不亦乐乎的首领×2

见他们注意到自己，还同时露出无辜温柔的表情，仿佛在说:你们怎么了？继续呀，我们还没看够呢。

各守护者:这就很气（叉腰jpg.）

全文最惨:彭格列hhhhh


End file.
